


A Rose for My Rose

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, and then they shagged :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Tentoo gives Rose her Christmas gift, and there’s more to it than initially meets Rose’s eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Evita Beauty Whip Soap in Japan. Do a google search. You won't regret it.

“Rose, I love my new ties. Thank you.” He ran the silky fabric through his fingers as he genuinely smiled at the red and blue patterns.

“Mum thought it was a bit silly. Ties are something you normally get for someone when you don’t know what to get them, but I knew you’d love these. Plus, if it’ll get you out of those ridiculous t-shirts back into a proper Oxford, bonus for me.” She winked.

“But I like my t-shirts. What’s wrong with my t-shirts?” he asked with all the look of being accused of a crime.

“I think they’re horrid. I much prefer the Oxford on you.”

He pouted, laying the ties in his lap.

She linked her arm through his. “I think the Oxfords compliment your physique _much_ better than a t-shirt. Drives me mad when those shirt buttons strain against your rippling pectorals. I’d like to have a go at them with my teeth.”

“Well.” He sniffed, straining not to drop the pouting expression. “I suppose we can compromise.”

He wasn’t fooling Rose, though. She knew she’d get through to him eventually. She laughed and patted his arm.

“And now it’s time for your gift.” He reached for the bag next to him and handed it to her.

She removed the tissue paper and pulled out a small canister. “ _Evita Beauty Whip Soap_ ,” she read. It was a simple container with an odd-looking top, flat and full of a number of curved slots. She furrowed her brows at him, asking for an explanation.

He grinned. “I saw this on that…Instagram app, and I could only think of you. Watch this.” He took the canister from her hands and pressed gently on the tabs on both sides of the top.

To her surprise, the foam rose up from the flat surface in the shape of a…rose. “A rose! It makes a rose!” Her face lit up. She swiped the rose off the top of the canister and held it in her palm. “Oh, it’s gorgeous! And it smells gorgeous, too.” She closed her eyes and took in the scent of roses. She rubbed the soap in her palm. “It feels so soft!”

“So you like it, then? A rose for my Rose.”

“Doctor, this is beautiful. Thank you.” She smiled. “Let me go try this out right now.” She left to wash her face in their en suite.

He tossed the canister in the air and caught it, hopping off the couch to follow her. He poked his head in the door to watch her. “I’m glad you like it. I, erm, kind of went overboard and bought a lot.”

She stopped rinsing her face and looked at him in the mirror. “How much?”

He opened the closet door. 

She saw all of the shelves lined with them, and a few canisters fell off the top shelf to the floor. She froze for a moment and took in his sheepish expression.

She laughed at him, doubled over and she took a few steps to the side, unable to contain herself. “Oh, you daft alien!” she said when she finally calmed down. She approached him and cupped both sides of his face. “I love you.”

He smiled so tenderly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I want nothing more than to make you happy.”

“You do.”

“Even in a t-shirt?”

She rolled her eyes and slid her hands down his chest. “Yes, even in a t-shirt. You’re still not getting out of the Oxford agreement, though.”

“Do I have to?” he whined.

“Yes, because I like you in a shirt and tie.” She rose up on her toes to murmur in his ear, “Just think of all the things we could do with a tie when I take it off of you.” She pulled away. “It would make me so happy,” she said with a wicked, lust-filled twinkle in her eye.

He immediately left the en suite.

Rose poked her head out the door to find him fishing in their closet. He pulled out an Oxford and left for the living room. “Where are you going?” she asked.

“To make you happy,” he called.

She grinned.

He made her very happy indeed.


End file.
